


Good Morning, Mr Graves

by SweetSorcery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Credence Barebone, Consensual Somnophilia, First Time, Happy Credence Barebone, Happy Sex, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Playful Sex, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Sex, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Somnophilia, Surprise Kissing, Top Original Percival Graves, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Waking up with Credence in his arms is a new experience, and Percival does his best not to wake him. Credence is happy to play along. In fact, he's just happy.





	Good Morning, Mr Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There is now [**a podfic version of this story**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769380%22) available.
> 
> Written for **Kinktober 2018**. 
> 
> Day 15 Prompt used: Intercrural Sex  
> Day 26 Prompt used: Smiles/Laughter  
> Day 29 Prompts used: Sleepy Sex | Massage

 

Percival woke up slowly, not sure at first why, but then he realised something was tickling his nose. He smiled to himself when it came back to him, very viscerally, whose soft hair his nose was buried in, whose sleepy scent was filling his senses, and whose lithe body he was spooning.

"Credence," he murmured, nuzzling the short hair at the back of the boy's head, then kissing his nape.

"Mmm." The boy didn't wake up, but he sighed contentedly in his sleep, clearly feeling comfortable and safe for the first time in his life.

"I can't believe I've finally got you here with me," Percival whispered. He hoped to soothe Credence with his words without waking him. At least, not yet. "No more sending you back out there, having to say goodbye, letting you go where I can't protect you." 

Credence shifted in his sleep, pressing back against him.

"Now that could be a problem." Percival groaned softly.

He thought of the night before, when he'd told Credence he could stay with him, if he liked.

He hadn't expected the boy to be as ecstatic as he had been. Hadn't expected him to throw his arms around Percival's neck and kiss him. It hadn't been much of a kiss, as kisses went, but that had changed rather quickly when Percival had returned it - one arm around Credence, one hand cupping the back of his head, holding him close and both calming and exciting him by soothing the pressure of their lips and introducing their tongues into the proceedings.

Percival placed his left hand on Credence's hip under the duvet, trying to shift him forward just a little. The memory of the kiss, along with their current position, was doing bad things to him.

Credence had looked dazed after the kiss, eyes enormous, lips parted, a flush high on his cheeks. "Oh!" was all he'd managed to say, and Percival had laughed.

He had given the boy time to just acclimatise to his new surroundings then, having no intention of pushing him into anything, especially if there was a chance he was merely being grateful to him for giving him a home. He didn't want that kind of gratitude, though he certainly wanted Credence. Once he was ready, not before.

His body apparently thought that was now, which was not convenient.

They had spent a lovely evening together in front of the fire. Percival had told Credence about all the things he could do with his life, now that he had magical learning at his disposal, his foster mother was dead, and the obscurus was gone. 

Credence had listened attentively. He'd pleaded to be given time to decide - to which Percival had of course said that he could take all the time in the world, and had shifted closer to him on the sofa until he could put his head on Percival's shoulder. He had sighed when Percival had put an arm around him and drawn him closer, and they had sat like that until Credence started yawning. Then he was given the choice between the guest room and Percival's bed. The latter was offered for his comfort, with no strings attached. Percival was well aware the boy was still jumping at the sight of his own shadow.

Credence had blushed and chosen to share Percival's bed. 

And that's why they were there now, with Credence trying to kill him and Percival trying to keep him at a safe distance. It would have been funny, if he hadn't brought it on himself by inviting the boy into his bed.

Percival reached behind himself for a pillow and stuffed it between their hips. "That's better."

Credence's sleepy grumble made him sound like an annoyed kitten.

"Shh, it's ok." Percival cupped his left shoulder, stroking up as far as the side of the boy's neck and down to his upper arm. There were years of tension in those muscles - years of abuse and shrinking in on himself, and Percival wished he could erase it all in one fell swoop. He did the only thing he could do right then: he began a very gentle massage of the tight muscles, just light presses of fingertips where the knots were the worst.

The cotton pyjamas he had given Credence were too loose on him, but that came in handy now. He massaged him through the soft fabric, sighing when the collar shifted so wide open, a long expanse of neck and upper shoulder was exposed.

"Merlin," Percival muttered, arrested by the sight. He drank it in guiltily, even while moving his finger presses to Credence's shoulder blade and spine. Would Credence wake up if he kissed his neck or shoulder? Would he mind, considering their kiss yesterday? He hadn't yet decided when he found himself pressing his lips to the smooth, warm neck. Very gently, he didn't want his morning stubble to redden the pale flesh.

Credence moaned softly. Astonishingly, still asleep.

"That's very nice." 

Maybe not asleep. "How long have you been awake, you minx?"

Credence didn't move an inch. "I'm not awake, Mr Graves."

"You're not?" Percival smiled.

"No. I'm sleeping. You can keep doing that, if you like. And... other things."

"Sweet Merlin!" Percival was beginning to feel decidedly overheated. "What other things do you think I might do?"

Credence suppressed an actual giggle. "I wouldn't know, being asleep."

Percival pressed his forehead to his nape. He could feel Credence shivering at his breath on the spot at the top of his spine. "Why must you be so adorable, Credence?"

Credence gasped. "I... I'm not. I... do adore you though, Mr Graves."

Percival's hand tightened on the boy's shoulder. He couldn't help himself. He kissed the side of the long neck again, letting his lips linger this time, flicking his tongue against the skin until Credence was trembling. "Sweet boy." He delighted in the sigh of pleasure, kissing up to the shell of Credence's ear, where he breathed soft, warm exhales over the intricate whorls.

"Oh, Mr Graves!"

"You're asleep, remember?" Percival reminded him, smiling.

"Yes." Credence's eyes were closed, and he was biting his lower lip, Percival could see. "Why is there a pillow between us?" he murmured.

"Good question." Percival tugged it away and moved back against Credence's pert bottom, causing a loud gasp. "Ah yes, that's why. I remember now."

Credence's laughter was soft and muffled against the pillow corner he pressed to his face. It morphed into a moan when Percival twitched his hips forward. And then the rascal lifted his left leg a little and hooked it back over Percival's, effectively parting his legs for his pyjama clad cock to slide between the very tops of his thighs.

"Fuck!" Percival shifted the hand on Credence's shoulder to his waist and pressed the boy forward onto his stomach, knowing he would feel every inch of him this way.

"Oh... oh." Credence was shaking all over. "Mr Graves, please..."

"Are you awake now, darling?" Percival murmured.

Credence mewled at the endearment. "Yes." He nudged his bottom upwards, making them both groan - Credence into the pillow, Percival into the warm space behind Credence's ear.

"Not that I don't appreciate your encouragement," Percival managed to say with great difficulty, "Credence, I'm not sure we should start our sexual exploration with me taking you."

Credence whined. "I... Mr Graves, may I just... feel you, there, at least?"

Percival closed his eyes, which did not help in the least, as he could still feel the boy's eagerness, smell the scent of his hair and skin - washed with his shampoo and soap and only made better by his own sleepy scent, and hear his desperate little whimpers.

"Of course, darling." As Credence held his breath, Percival lifted his hips and worked Credence's pyjama bottoms down over his sweetly rounded cheeks, then pushed his own pants down his hips. Credence held himself as tight as a bowstring when he lowered himself down again, groin against the boy's arse, cock sliding between his thighs and nudging up against him.

"Oh God!" Credence all but shouted. His limbs suddenly went from tense to uncontrollable as he squirmed about on the sheet.

"Be still, or this will be over in seconds," Percival admonished, pressing the flat of his left hand down on the corresponding cheek to keep Credence from moving.

"I don't think I can. You're so... big, and... oh, Mr Graves, when are you going to do... that?"

"Not right now, my sweet. I wouldn't last long enough to even finish preparing you. But there's something I can do."

"Anything. Please, anything you want."

Percival groaned, pressing a kiss to the back of Credence's head. "That's a very long list, and we'll get to it, I promise. For now..." He pushed his hand between them, did his best to concentrate, and conjured slickness in his palm, plenty to cover the insides of Credence's thighs and the underside of his bottom, then used the rest of it to coat himself.

"That feels so good," Credence sighed.

"Hmm. It's about to feel better." Percival smiled, sticky hand back on Credence's left cheek, and started to move between his thighs, pressing up hard against him on both forward and backward slides.

"Uh... Mr Graves!" 

Credence was a mess but, frankly, so was Percival, who slid in and out of the warm, sticky space faster and faster, knowing he would be coming in a humiliatingly short time.

"I'd ask you to stop calling me Mr Graves," he gasped, "under the circumstances, but... I rather like it."

There was a breathless gasp of laughter from Credence, which sounded so sweet, it did as much to finally push Percival over the edge as his firm thighs clamped almost desperately around his length.

"You sweet, sweet boy," Percival sighed against Credence's cheek, tenderly turning him over onto his back. He dreaded to think how he looked at Credence then. He just knew he felt himself melting internally. 

Credence's gaze was soft, he was smiling like a debauched angel, his stern haircut stuck up in all directions, and there was a bright stripe of pink heat across his high cheekbones. "Dear Mr Graves." Credence's voice was a mere murmur.

Percival strokes his cheek, leaned in to kiss his sweat damp neck, and reared up. "You didn't come yet?" Credence looked half ashamed at that. "We can't have that," Percival said.

"No... it's okay, Mr Graves, I don't m-" His words stuck in his throat.

Percival had already scooted down between Credence's legs, parted the sticky thighs, and started to lick up Credence's deeply flushed cock - which was a piece of art, frankly. He lapped up the incoherent whimpers along with the copious stickiness leaking from the rosy tip. The boy was desperately close to coming, and he owed him a spectacular orgasm for inconsiderately coming first.

He took the slender cock deep into the back of his mouth. The hand on Credence's right thigh moved under the boy, searching, sticky enough to press just a little way into the tiny and yet unexplored hole and, when he did, just as he swallowed his cock, Credence shot his seed down his throat with a gasp. In fact, he seemed to stay like that, mouth open and eyes wide. Percival scrambled up and had to tell him, "Breathe, darling, breathe," before he did, and his jaw snapped shut. 

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that." Percival smirked, but not for long.

Credence grasped his head in both hands and pulled him in hard, kissing him wildly. This time, Percival didn't even attempt to teach him finesse, both of them too intoxicated by sharing Credence's taste between them to care. 

When they eventually fell back, facing each other, Percival whispered a cleaning spell at them both, as well as at the mattress. 

Credence moved forward, snuggling into his arms with a deep sigh. "Thank you, Mr Graves."

"Percival. Or Percy, if you prefer." He kissed his boy's forehead. "You never need to thank me for anything, Credence. I asked you to stay with me because I want you here, in my life, in my home, and in my arms. You've been in my heart for a long time."

Credence snuggled even closer. "I love you too, Percy."

Percival could feel the smile to match his own against his neck. He held Credence very tight, and they both went back to sleep knowing happiness was no longer a mere dream.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/), and we can squee about this and maybe other pairings/fandoms we love. And drop me a message there if you'd like me to follow you back. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright of this fandom, some settings and its characters - J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and possibly other right holders. This story is written purely for the entertainment of fans, and no profit is made.


End file.
